A Midnight Calling
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: Sasuke has a little too much to drink and decides to take his frustrations out on Naruto... Sasunaru, narusasu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo! My Second Fic! I hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

_Title: A Midnight Calling_

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Romance/ Humour (maybe just a little..?)_

_Warning: Lemon; Course Language; and maybe some OOC (I honestly can't tell...); AU_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… sadly._

_Summary: Sasuke has a little too much to drink and decides to take his frustrations out on Naruto…_

-------------------------------------------------

"God, it's hot…" Uchiha Sasuke said taking off his shirt, showing off those nicely toned muscles. Too bad no one was around to show them off too, though. Sasuke sighed and looked at the bottle of Sake that he drank from.

He swirled the liquid around in the bottle, hearing the soft swishes that the liquid inside made. The alcohol was almost all gone, and this made the raven haired beauty a bit sad.

For the last couple of days, Sasuke had locked himself up in his house, doing nothing but drinking endless amounts of liquor. For most people, having consumed nearly as much alcohol as Sasuke had drunk would've already caused alcohol poisoning or something, but this was the great Uchiha Sasuke! He wasn't normal, he wasn't like most people. For one thing, his exterior was perfect.

Sasuke had beautiful black hair, and endless black eyes. Having had paler skin than the moon itself cast an eerie glow around him. Eerie yet enchanting. He was tall, about 6 feet tall. All in all he was the sexiest guy ever with a cute little ass. Girls swooned around him but Sasuke had never really acknowledged them. That was the other thing; Sasuke's interior was as cold as ice.

He was mean and used sarcasm a lot; he didn't talk to many people except for the chosen few and let me tell you, it was a few. Five to be exact, and even the chosen few didn't really understand his coldness.

Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's childhood friend, had had a crush on Sasuke when they were very young, but one day when Sasuke had admitted his deep secret to her when they were in the seventh grade, Sakura knew she would never have a chance with him, but she still stuck with him. To her, their friendship was the most important thing out there.

Hayate Kakashi, the mans whose face you'll probably never see, this mysterious man was Sasuke's martial arts teacher. At the age of 26, he had already lived his dream as a teacher in the martial arts and owned one of the most famous dojos in Japan; he was one of Sasuke's father's friends. He taught Sasuke how to fight when the raven was seven years old, trying to teach him to defend himself was what was intended but Sasuke had instead started to fight others not in defence but just because it was purely fun!

Kakashi soon left after Sasuke had received his black belt claiming that he wanted to go overseas and study, but Sasuke knew that Kakashi had left because of him. Although he was wrong when Kakashi would call him every week to see how he was doing and kept on sending stuff. In a way this made the raven happy but of course he was waaay to macho to ever admit that.

Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Neji had attended the dojo that Sasuke had gone to. The three were good friends but Sasuke still didn't talk to them much, the two had always tried to get Sasuke to be a little nicer to people, but of course, they failed miserably. It was one thing to make little jokes at girls when they were in the third grade but to make rude remarks at women simply on what they were wearing was a totally different thing. Kiba and Neji were of course still Sasuke's friends but they wanted to lay off him awhile. No reason given, Sasuke had just accepted it like it didn't really matter.

And finally, the ravens last friend, Uzumaki Naruto; this guy was probably the most annoying guy Sasuke had ever met. Naruto talked a lot and never shut up, he eats so much ramen that its unhealthy, and again, he was just plain annoying, but… Sasuke couldn't help but feel attracted to his dumb blonde blue-eyed friend.

The raven lifted the bottle of sake to his lips and drank what was left of the alcohol, the hot liquid searing down his throat. _That's it, _Sasuke thought to himself hiccupping. He was officially drunk!

Now what would a drunken Sasuke do next, you ask? Well, normally he would just watch some TV to calm himself than go to bed, but for some reason… he felt like doing something a little 'extra' that night. The raven stumbled into his kitchen and picked up his phone and began to dial a certain fox-like boy's number.

"Hello…?" Naruto said yawning into the phone.

Sasuke smirked, "Oi, dobe… it'sa me… I'm feelin lonely will you come over?"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N Ano… sorry about that, this was actually supposed to be a one shot but than as I was writing I got into the whole thing with whom Sasuke's friends were. At first Sasuke was only supposed to have two friends but than they expanded to like ten than I was like naw that's waaay too much, so I cut it down to five.

Ano…. Sorry again the lemon will be in the next chapter which will be up in a couple of days or sooner, who knows, it depends on how much time I have to write. So I hope you enjoyed this fic, so please read and review but let's try to avoid flames please! Ja ne!

Chiyokittenchan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay! And now for my second chapter to, "A midnight Calling". I hope you enjoy! Sorry, this did take me a lot longer than I had hoped.. ;

_Summary: Sasuke has a little too much to drink and decides to take his frustrations out on Naruto…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke smirked, "Oi, dobe… it'sa me… I'm feelin lonely will you come over?"

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke teme, it's 3 in the fucking morning, do you think I want to come over?"

The raven stumbled over to the kitchen table and held his hand over his eyes, "I don't fucking cares, get you're sweet little asses here right now, dobe, I'm horny!"

Naruto yawned again, "Sasuke, are you drunk..? Because just so you know I only have one ass and what the hell do you mean you're horny? Go find some girl on the street and smex her up."

Sasuke laughed stupidly, "S-smex? What the fuck Naruto, are you sure you're not the one that's druuunk…?"

The blonde shook his head, "Listen, I'm going to bed now. I'll call you later."

Naruto hung up the phone and walked back into his bedroom. The blonde boy lay back down onto his bed and sighed, "Sasuke please don't tell me you're gay…"

The raven haired boy pushed the off button and put the phone on the table and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. Sasuke than pulled his shoes on and he was off. Stumbling towards the unaware blondes' house.

The night was warm and the sky was a beautiful dark blue, with twinkling stars that looked so heavenly in the far off distance. Naruto sighed again. What the hell was he supposed to do? If Sasuke was really gay, Naruto would have to come out of the closet also, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

It's true for the past two years that Naruto had known Sasuke; he did indeed have feelings for the raven haired boy. There was something about him that made Naruto week in the knees, something that made Sasuke stand out from everyone else.

The blonde shook his head, why the hell would Naruto like someone like Sasuke? After all, Sasuke was a cold, heartless, sarcastic bastard that deserved to have a thirty second slap-a-thon at least once a day! Naruto turned onto his side and sighed again. There was something about the Uchiha boy though that Naruto loved, and the blonde knew it perfectly well.

He was alone all his life. Just like Sasuke; the ravens' his father had worked all the time, and his mother was never around. Naruto wasn't clear on the story with her but he knew that she had left for some reason. Sasuke hasn't seen his mother since he was five, that could be why he treats women so badly, and his father was never around to spend time with the young Uchiha, that could explain why the raven haired beauty was so cold.

Naruto knew perfectly well what it was like to be alone; he was an orphan after all. His parents had committed a lovers suicide when he was four months old, leaving Naruto to suffer in the hell that is called Earth. Girls didn't like him and boys always bullied him. Always saying that he was unnatural and such. Making fun of him for having whisker like scars, always calling him catman.

Naruto had closed himself off to the world after that, but than after entering high school, he had met his guidance counsellor, Umino Iruka. He was a tall man with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. A scar had also run across his left cheek over his nose to his right cheek. Iruka sensei was the first person to actually listen to what Naruto had to say. Who knew what a few kind words could do.

Iruka sensei had suggested Naruto try to make friends with the others and if they had not want to be his friend, than it was simply their loss right?

**Flash back**

"_But Iruka sensei, they don't want to be friends with me." Naruto had told his guidance counsellor sadly, tears leaking down his cheeks._

_Iruka sensei shook his head, "Naruto… I'm sure if you tried maybe they'd-,"_

"_No!" Naruto yelled, stopping the older man in mid sentence, "They don't want to be my friend because I'm a stupid, unattractive, loser! Please tell me why someone would want to get close to me?"_

"_Naruto, how can you think of yourself so badly? You are smart and you're not a loser. Just because people say it doesn't mean it's true!" Iruka exclaimed_

"_Than why would they say that stuff than, hm?!" Naruto asked trying to calm himself._

_Iruka had thought for a bit and than smiled, "Because they don't know the Naruto that I know. They say mean stuff about you merely because their afraid that they don't have the potential that they see in you, so instead of trying to befriend you and see what they can do with you… they mock you."_

_Naruto sniffled, "Do you think so… sensei..?"_

_Iruka smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's head, "Yeah I know so, and besides, Naruto kun, you will have friends, lots of them, and they won't be afraid to be with you, ne?"_

_Naruto wiped away his tears and excused himself from his counsellor. As soon as Naruto was away from the counsellor's office another tear ran down his cheek. _

_**Thank you…**__Naruto thought, __**Thank you for you're kind words but even I knew they were fake…**_

**End of Flash back**

The blonde sighed heavily; it's been three years since Naruto had seen Iruka, not once after he graduated did he go back to see his old counsellor. In a way Naruto did feel bad, but somehow he knew it was for the better…

_Thump, thump, thump_

Naruto sighed. The blonde got up and walked out of his room and into the hallway over to the front door, "Who is it?" he asked groggily.

Sasuke leaned against Naruto's door, "It's… me… dobe, let me in I think I'm gonna be sick."

Naruto unlocked the door and swung it open to suddenly having to catch Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke! How much did you fucking drink?!" Naruto said lifting the raven up bridal style, closing the door with his foot.

Sasuke began to mumble about something and Naruto sighed again. He took Sasuke over to his couch and laid him down.

After that was done, Naruto rushed into the kitchen to get a wet rag and went back into the living room, placing it over Sasuke's forehead. The raven stirred and opened his eyes to see a worried look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oi… dobe… why'sa look so dumb?" Sasuke asked, still as drunk as hell.

Naruto frowned, "It's called worry teme, try it sometime."

Sasuke smiled, "Hm… Naruto… fuck me."

Sasuke looked deep into those ocean blue eyes, _beautiful_, he thought. That was one of the things Sasuke had liked about Naruto, his beautiful azure eyes…

The blonde sighed heavily, "Teme, you're drunk, go to sleep, ne? Than after you wake up we'll get Sakura chan to help you outta here, kay?"

Naruto got up to leave when there was a sudden tug at the base of Naruto's shirt. He looked down to see a very serious Uchiha looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"I said I want you to fuck me. I'm not taking no for an answer!" Sasuke than pounced on top of the blonde and began to attack his neck with wet sloppy kisses.

Naruto struggled with Sasuke, but to his surprise, the raven still had a good grip! The blonde whimpered, how was he supposed to get out of this mess??

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground and licked his lips maliciously, "Don't try to struggle, Sakura already told me about you."

The blonde gasped. _Bitch! She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone! _Naruto thought angrily to himself.

The raven smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Naruto turned his head so Sasuke's lips came into contact with the blonde's cheek instead. The raven smiled and took what he had; slowly running his tongue across each of the whisker like scars on Naruto's left cheek.

The blonde bit his tongue, fighting back a moan, but he failed and a soft mewl escaped his lips. He liked it, and he couldn't say otherwise.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands above the blonde, holding them both in one hand. His other hand lifted Naruto's chin and made the quivering blonde look into the raven's eyes.

"Please don't try to resist… because we both know how much you want this." Sasuke said.

Naruto took a deep breathe and than looked Sasuke in the eye, "Fine."

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, "…What?"

The blonde snickered, "Fine, I'll have sex with you. That is, if that's what you want."

The raven closed his eyes and leaned down again but this time his lips met the others, pulling each other into a deep and passionate kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto sighed. Was the raven only doing this because he was drunk? Oh well, Naruto thought. One night of harmless sex couldn't do anything right?

Pulling his hand under the others shirt, Sasuke began playing with Naruto's nipples, pulling lightly and stroking. Naruto's hands were released by the Uchiha and he quickly took off his shirt and Sasuke's in a swift movement.

The raven pulled the blonde up and began towards Naruto's room, the two kissed frantically, knocking down several things on their way over.

Naruto sat on the bed and looked up into the eyes of the Uchiha who stood before him. The blonde began to blush a bit. _Sasuke sure is pretty…_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Sasuke began tugging at his belt and whipped it off.

"S-Sasuke…"

The raven began taking off his pants along with his boxers. The mans full erection sprung out freely, the raven walked closer to Naruto and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Suck." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto nodded and kissed the head lightly, Sasuke shivered as a pang of pleasure shot up his spine. The blonde took the length into his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth. Sasuke threw his head back and breathed in.

"N-Naruto..!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto smiled, the mans member still in his mouth. The blonde swept his tongue over the slit; Sasuke gasping and moaning was all that could be heard.

"Dobe… I'm coming!" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, as Sasuke's seed was released in his mouth, Naruto began to lick every bit of it away greedily.

Sasuke panted and leaned down for a kiss. Naruto kissed him back, Sasuke being able to taste himself on Naruto smiled a bit into the kiss.

The raven pushed Naruto onto his back and pulled off Naruto's pants and boxers. Tossing the blonde's clothing away, Sasuke bent down and kissed the top of the erection lightly. Naruto gasped. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's member and began stroking it lightly.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you doing…?" Naruto asked between pants.

The raven smiled, "Just returning the favour…"

Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's somewhat seductive voice.

Placing the blonde's member into his mouth, Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down. Naruto moaned loudly, loving the feel of it. Sasuke began grazing his teeth against the erection lightly, the blonde still moaning non stop.

After Naruto had come into Sasuke's mouth, he got up and looked his dobe in the eye.

"You be uke, I'm too tired and drunk." Sasuke stated plainly.

Naruto nodded, this was gonna be exciting! Sasuke lifted Naruto's fingers into his mouth and began to suck harshly on Naruto's three digits. The blonde blushed and when he thought his fingers were wet enough, he leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips while pushing one finger in Sasuke's entrance.

The raven moaned into the kiss, not used to the discomfort in his back side. After Naruto thought Sasuke was alright to go, he pushed his second finger in with his first. Sasuke squirmed in discomfort.

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly, "S-sorry."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and shook his head.

Naruto began a scissoring motion to try to make it as less painful for Sasuke as he possibly could. The blonde than pushed his last finger, Sasuke yelled, the feeling of the third finger startling him.

Naruto began feeling around; searching for that spot that would-

"AH!" Sasuke moaned loudly, arching his back.

_Ah hah! _Naruto thought to himself. He hit the spot a couple more times sending Sasuke into a world of pleasure. He than removed his fingers, Sasuke sighed a protest. Naruto smiled and began to wet his member as best he could and lifted both the Uchiha's legs onto his shoulders. Readying himself, he looked over at Sasuke, the raven haired boy nodded; Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke lightly.

"This is gonna hurt…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto pushed his member in, Sasuke releasing a frighteningly loud moan. Naruto stayed in the same place for a bit, Sasuke panted and looked at the blonde.

"Go."

The blonde nodded and began pushing in and out slowly at first but than began picking up pace. Sasuke too thrusting against Naruto, wanting him to go faster and harder. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and began pumping in time with his pumps, Sasuke moaning and screaming every time Naruto would hit his prostate.

Naruto was going to come soon but he didn't want to yet! He pumped Sasuke faster trying to make him come first.

"I'm… coming..." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto nodded and hit Sasuke's prostate as hard as he could as Sasuke came into Naruto's hand on his stomach.

Naruto released his seed inside of Sasuke. Naruto collapsed on top of the raven; both were sweating and breathing heavily. Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke and rolled over beside his raven haired beauty.

"I… love you… Naruto." Sasuke said several minutes after.

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked over at Sasuke to find him sleeping, his solemn face making him to look like an angel. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

_Please don't say such false things… _Naruto thought sadly, after awhile, he too fell asleep.

Naruto woke up later that day at 11:00 AM. He got up and stretched and noticed something was missing; Sasuke wasn't there.

The blonde sighed, "So I guess it was only a one night stand…"

The boy sighed again when Sasuke walked in wearing his boxers, "What are you sighing about, dobe?"

Naruto looked up startled at the sudden appearance of the raven.

"W-well, I just thought you would've left by now." Naruto said.

Sasuke cocked and eyebrow, "Now why would I do that?"

Naruto shrugged, heat rising to his cheeks, "Well, you had sex with me because you were drunk and horny, right? Why would you want to stay?"

The raven sauntered over to the blonde and sat next to him, still obviously a bit drunk. "Now Naruto, Do you think we only had sex last night? Because to me it was more than that. Naruto, I really do love you..."

Naruto, again, stared at Sasuke wide eyed, "Y-you do?!"

Sasuke nodded and leaned in for a light kiss.

As they pulled back, Naruto was now beat red.

"I-I love you too!"

The raven smiled, and Naruto thought he was gonna die. This was the first time Naruto had witnessed something so beautiful. The smile of the person he loves the most…

"Oi, dobe, lets go get some ramen." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled, "Okay!"

**Two months later**

"Naruto kun..? Is that you?" Iruka sensei asked alarmed to have seen his student after three years of neglect.

Naruto nodded, "Hi Iruka sensei! I see you're a counsellor!"

Iruka smiled, "Of course I am! So how have you been?"

Naruto returned the smile, "I'm good thanks, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi… Sorry I haven't come in to see you at all since I graduated."

Iruka sensei shook his head, "No, no it's fine!" Iruka looked behind Naruto and saw the raven haired boy behind him, "So Naruto kun, is he a friend of yours?"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed his lover's hand, "No, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke this is Iruka sensei."

"It's nice to meet you Iruka sensei," Sasuke said politely, holding out his hand.

Iruka looked at Naruto and than back at Sasuke and took his hand in a firm hand shake, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too Sasuke kun."

They smiled for a bit and released hands. Iruka turned back to Iruka, "So, Naruto kun, I see you've finally got a boyfriend! I suppose you have friends now too?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the best! You wouldn't believe how great they are!"

Iruka laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair a bit, "See? What did I tell you? You did find people that weren't afraid to be near you!"

Naruto smiled and looked at his teacher, "Yes and I have you to thank… I realized what you said back than… they weren't just false words of hope."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay! And it's done! Sorry I think I rushed the end a bit, but I hope you enjoyed the second part. Oh! And it was brought to my attention that I spelled Kakashi's name wrong. I said, Hayate Kakashi but its "Hatake Kakashi" So, sorry about that! Well, please review! And try to avoid flames please? Ja ne!

Chiyokittenchan


	3. Authors note

Oh my goodness! It seems that I made yet another spelling mistake! In the part where Sasuke says, "You be uke, I'm too tired and drunk" I meant seme! I seem to use the term uke more than seme so I got the twomixed up! Sorry about that! It's the same with my "Hayate Kakashi" instead of Hatake Kakashi! I just like the name Hayate and I don't hear Kakashi's full name that often and when I do!!! I don't notice….

So sorry about that and I hope you all will take the time to read my other fic, "Twister" and another upcoming story! Well, that's all I have to say! Ja ne!

Chiyokittenchan


End file.
